


All Hel Broke Loose

by DudaPie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Timeline, Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence, Crack, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, MCU storyline, Nice dad Loki, Odin is a dick for plot purposes, One Shot, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Thor: Ragnarök Alternate Universe, alternate storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13518000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudaPie/pseuds/DudaPie
Summary: Loki's schemes to pass as Odin are ruined, and now he is back in the Asgardian prision. However, uncommon things happening in Midgard force the god of mischief to go and solve some mysteries. The last thing he expected was to reunite with his estranged, half-dead daughter, goddess of Death.





	All Hel Broke Loose

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, don't take this one seriously. It was based on a friend's dream (hey ther Isabel, thank you for landing me your creative dreams) and I adapted it to make the story coherent to my headcanons about Sigyn and how she would fit in the MCU. I'm also a big fan of Norse Mythology in general so I put a lot of references here. Since we don't really know all that much about Sigyn, both in Mythology and in the Marvel comics, she's pretty much made up from my imagination.   
> I hope you enjoy"

As Loki stood on top of that fjord, he wondered what he had done wrong this time.   
Besides faking his death and tricking all Asgard into thinking that he was Odin, he had been behaving incredibly well since his brother shoved him back into the Asgardian prison.  
The Avengers stood around him, most of them with their arms crossed and angry looks on their faces. Loki wasn’t exactly pleased to be there either – Thor had shown up in his cell while he was reading a very interesting book, and simply chained him and forced him down the Bifrost, no explanation whatsoever. No clue about what was going on except for another angry look on his face.   
Maybe not exactly angry. Maybe a bit… fearful.  
“So, brother, I assume you didn’t bring me down here so I could reunite with my dear human friends” said the god of Mischief, as he looked around “Barton, Romanoff, good to see you again! Did you miss me?”  
“Shut up, Reindeer Man” Tony Stark said, standing right next to them “You have much to explain”  
“Well, if one of you would tell me what is going on, maybe I’d start explaining quicker”  
“Loki, do you recognize these runes?” Thor interrupted before anyone else could argue more with his brother.  
Loki looked at the ground. There were five big circular rocks over the grass, making a large circle. Indeed, the runes embodied in them were familiar. He remembered studying them with Frigga, when he was a boy.  
Not only the runes were familiar, but the fjord itself felt very much like…home. But at the same time, as Loki looked around at the dark blue sea, he felt a sense of isolation. The waves crashed loudly into the beach, and the wind blew his hair as swiftly as a mother’s touch, but it seemed like that nature hadn’t interacted with humans – or gods, for that matter – for a long time.  
“Yes, I have seen these runes before” Loki said, after thinking if he should be honest or not “Why? What is this place? And why do you think that whatever happened here is my fault?”  
“It usually is” Thor commented with a shrug “But we have other reasons besides our intuitions and common sense”  
The god of thunder explained what was happening. They were in Iceland, a place where the Asgardian gods had once been adored. Those rocks had stood there for thousands of years, but in the past few months, residents had claimed to hear a feminine voice coming from the center of the circle.   
The people who heard this voice started having weird dreams. They dreamed of a gigantic tree, with nine long branches. On each branch, there was a different land and civilization. On the tallest branch stood a shining city, with buildings high as skyscrapers, made of colorful metals. On the middle branch, they could see Earth – some people saw their home, Iceland, some saw New York being destroyed.  
But it was the vision of the lowest branch was for sure the most impactful. On the lowest branch, there was a dark, cold realm, with tall shadows dancing though the air, filling their ears with screams and laments.   
Soon, these dreams started spreading through the whole country, and the phenomenon came to Nick Fury’s attention, and Thor was contacted.  
That was why Loki stood there, in the middle of nowhere in a fjord, now feeling slightly concerned.  
“I still fail to understand why this concerns me” he said.  
“Little kids and teenagers who had these dreams started drawing snakes in their rooms. Some of them even tried to jump into the snake cages in the zoos” Thor explained.  
Loki had no idea what a zoo was, but he had to stop himself from laughing at the idea of a stupid little kid running into a cage full of snakes. But his brother had a point.  
“Oh, I see. Snakes are my animals. So this obviously has to do with me. Big old evil Loki, making little kids charmed with dreams” the god of mischief said “Well, I’m sorry to disappoint, but I have no idea what that is. And since I don’t know what’s happening, I think you can conjure back the Bifrost and let me go back to my nice warm cell where I belong”  
“Loki, this is a serious matter” Natasha Romanoff insisted “I’m sure you are curious to understand this as well”  
“I may be curious, Romanoff, but after many eons of getting in trouble for my curiosity, I’m deciding that this time I prefer not to get involved”  
“I’ll let you out of prison if you help us, and back to Asgard” Thor said “You’ll still have to wear chains. But you’ll be allowed back in the Palace”  
“As if I cared about fitting into your stupid perfect society” Loki snarked.  
“You’ll have the library all to yourself. You won’t need to see me, or our Father, or anyone really, as long as you stay out of trouble”  
Loki crossed his arms and pondered for a while. Part of him couldn’t care less about getting back to Asgard, but being stuck in prison with a bunch of regular, dumb criminals made his ego hurt a little. And he did want to know more about those weird dreams and those runes.  
“Deal” he agreed, immediately knowing he’d regret this “What do you want me to do?”  
“Stand in the middle of the circle. See if anything happens” said Bruce Banner. Loki still remembered being humiliated by the scientist’s green monster, so it is needless to say that he quickly obeyed.  
Nothing happened.  
“Maybe do a little dance?” suggested Tony Stark “A reindeer mating dance?”  
“I don’t think reindeers have mating dances…” Banner replied.  
“If they don’t, how do they attract the lady reindeers? They aren’t exactly masculine, or billionaires. Actually, they’re pretty much like Loki, if you think about it…”  
“Wanda, can you feel anything?” Steve Rogers interrupted, giving Tony and Banner an annoyed stare.  
“No. Whatever magic this is…it’s not related to my witchcraft at all” replied a girl with dark red hair.   
“Magic? You are a witch?” Loki repeated, feeling slightly offended “I don’t think magic would allow itself to be controlled by a mere human”  
To demonstrate the superiority of his powers, Loki touched one of the runes with his hand. The cold rock heated up under his touch. He closed his eyes and some spells came into his head. Loki murmured them and suddenly the rock he touched was floating, with a dark fog surrounding it.  
“Is this as good as a little dance, Stark?” asked Loki, sarcastically.  
He went to the next rock and did the same. The rock floated and the dark fog started spreading around the Avengers as well. They took some steps back, staying away from it.  
When Loki touched the fifth rock, the ground under them started to tremble.   
“Loki, what have you done?” asked Thor.  
“I did nothing! Why do you always think it’s my fault?”   
The fog was now impossible to escape. The whole fjord had been taken by the dark mist, except for the inside of the circle made by the floating rocks.   
The runes let out a red light into the sky, and below them, there was smoke. The circle around Loki was now catching fire and he was separated from the Avengers.  
“Can this situation get any weirder?” the supposed witch grumbled. As soon as she finished that sentence, all the Avengers stopped moving. The dark mist stuck to their bodies and they became motionless.  
“Weird indeed” Loki murmured to himself, walking around and making sure he stayed inside the circle.  
To make matters worse, as Loki stood near the fire edge analyzing the situation of his old enemies, someone emerged from the center of the circle of rocks. When the god of mischief turned around and saw her, he was so scared he let out a not-very-glorious scream and jumped back, almost getting burned.   
The person on the center of the circle was a young girl. She seemed to be a teenager except…except half of her body was just a skeleton. Her body was literally divided in the middle. Half was made of bones, and the other was a normal girl, with long black hair and one icy blue eye on her human half. She was wearing a black dress, which covered her bones as well, but no shoes.  
“Oh, finally it worked!” she exclaimed, happily.  
“Who are you?” asked Loki, low-key impressed.  
“Who am I? Excuse me! I’m Hela! Your daughter? Remember?”  
Loki felt as if his heart had dropped to the bottom of the fjord.   
His daughter.  
He did remember.  
She was the daughter of Angrobda, a jötunn like him. He had no idea how she was born with a human body – well, half of a human body, at least – but that was just how things worked in the nine realms sometimes.   
“I didn’t expect to see you” Loki confessed, still trying to make sense of his thoughts “You look older than I imagined”  
“Age works funny with gods” she shrugged.  
Hela was right. Loki had thousands of years, but still looked like a young, handsome human. His daughter had fewer thousands of years, and was a teenager. Still, seeing her like that caused an impact on him. Loki had never had any contact with his daughter.  
Angrboda had said it was for the better. He wouldn’t have minded bringing the girl to Asgard. When she was born, he was young and naïve, but specially, he was still in Odin’s graces. He was still the All Father’s youngest son, and Hela would have been raised as a princess.   
But when she was born, she already had that frightening appearance. Bringing her to Asgard would have caused confusion and worries. She wasn’t an aesir, she didn’t belong there. But she wasn’t a jötunn either. Hela was something else entirely. Loki wouldn’t have his daughter forced into Asgardian norms.   
She had spent her life with her mother. Loki never saw her. It was to risky to have an aesir to be seen with such a being.  
“Dear daughter of mine, are you the one behind these dreams people have had? Was it your voice that they heard?” Loki asked, getting some steps closer to the girl.  
“Yes, it was all me, father. I needed to find a way to talk to you”  
“I noticed. But what happened? And…how did you know I was your father?”   
“I was told so. And Odin took me away from Jötunheim. He put me in a dark, cold place, full of this annoying fog!” Hela exclaimed “It’s the last realm, the one deep down, with all the spirits of those who were not worthy of Valhala. The ghosts are calling it Helheim now, because of me”  
Normally, Loki would have been pretty damn proud of his daughter having her own realm, but the look on Hela’s half face made him worried. Her only eye conveyed a distressed feeling, as if Hela was expecting something to go wrong.  
“I’m scared, father. Odin keeps visiting me in my dreams. He made these… these five seals so that I wouldn’t escape, but it only made me more eager to leave Helheim” she continued “He says that I’m too powerful for my own good. That I’m still a child and I can’t control myself, I’m a monster. And I think he’s right, father. I feel like I could destroy all of Helheim and go on to destroy the entire Yggdrasil…for no reason at all. Just… pure chaos”  
Hela had tears in her human eye. Loki didn’t quite know what to do – he had never seen himself as a father, specially not for such an extraordinary being like Hela. But she was young and confused about herself and her identity – that was something Loki understood better than anyone.  
Odin was bullying his daughter in order to maintain his control over the nine realms. Typical. But it wouldn’t stay like that. He was Loki, of Asgard, he was burdened with a glorious undead child and he would help her understand what she was truly capable of. Odin might be the All-Father, and he might have his loyal Aesirs and Vanir by his side, but Hela had all those unfortunate souls who weren’t good enough for Valhala. Odin was outnumbered, and he had messed with the wrong child.  
“Don’t worry, Hela” Loki said, putting his hand on her skeleton shoulder “I’m on your side now. I’ll help you… even though I don’t have any idea what this means. Just take me to Hel with you”  
Hela’s only eye sparked up with relief. She hugged Loki, and this was not entirely unpleasant for him. It was thrilling to be responsible for something good, Loki realized, even though most people wouldn’t quite agree that Hela was good.   
“That’s great news, father! In fact, there’s a lady down there who wants to talk to you! She said her name is Lady Siggy!”

***  
When Loki and Hela arrived in Hel, he suddenly realized why his daughter felt so trapped down there. The whole realm was dark and surrounded by a heavy atmosphere. The atmosphere of thousands of dead people breathing, leaving their sorrows escape into the air. The god of mischief immediately wanted to run away, but he had to stay with his daughter.  
They walked among pale ghosts until a big cavern appeared in front of them. Hela led her father inside through a narrow entrance, which than opened into a big hall. The cavern’s ceiling was filled with stalactites that seemed like they would fall at any second.  
“This is where I stay most of the time” Hela explain, gesturing around “It’s not so bad, I guess. I have a little throne, look!”  
She ran to a protuberance in the cavern’s wall that resembled a chair and smiled. It was a creepy, half-dead smile, but it made Loki grin as well. His little girl, ruling her own realm. It was more than he ever achieved.  
“This is great, Hela” he said, walking towards her “That’s a nice underground palace you have here”  
He took her hand and Hela let out a happy chuckle. It sounded childish, and Loki was once again reminded of how young she still was.  
Another lady joined them in the hall, coming from a tunnel in the opposite corner of the cave. She had dark eyes and brown skin.  
“Oh, look, there she is, Lady Siggy!” Hela said, pointing at her “Hey, Lady Siggy, my father found me at last!”  
When Loki realized who Lady Siggy actually was, he felt the sudden urge to get on his knees and beg Odin to show up and take him away from there. The supposed Lady wasn’t any happier.  
“Loki Odinson. I can’t believe it took you eight centuries to finally see me again” she roared.  
“My dear, do we have to do this right now?” Loki mumbled and looked quickly at Hela “We’re not really alone, are we?”  
Lady Siggy sighed and then moved a bit to the right. She gave Hela her sweetest smile.  
“Hela, sweetie, would you mind leaving us alone for a bit? Your father and I have personal matters to discuss”  
“Ah…Hm, no problem” Hela responded, raising her eyebrow. She quietly left the room through the same tunnel the other lady had entered.  
As soon as she was out of sight, Lady Siggy turned her attention back to Loki. More specifically, she slapped him in the face.  
‘“Ouch” he complained “I probably deserved that one”  
“You deserve one for each century you left me alone, you utter piece of troll shit!”  
“Sigyn. Please. You know I couldn’t. Your family was condemned for treason, how did you expect one of Odin’s sons to support you?”  
“I wasn’t asking you to support me! I died!” Sigyn replied “And I was your wife! Goddess of fidelity and victory, does it ring any bell?”  
“My darling –”  
“Don’t ‘my darling’ me while I’m mad at you, Odinson”  
“It’s not really Odinson anymore, Sigyn. You’ve been away for quite a while”  
That seemed to calm her down. Sigyn let out an annoyed sigh and shook her head. Loki had no idea what to make of that.  
“I know. You’re a jötunn. Gossip goes around the Nine Realms pretty easily, specially though the dead” Sigyn said, now calmer “I don’t care, Loki. You’re still my husband. Worse, you’re still my friend. And I couldn’t get out of here to talk to you, but you never tried to come find me either”  
“I told you. I would have been a traitor if I searched for you”  
“Well, you ended up being a traitor anyway, huh? Attacking Midgard? Taking Odin’s place?” Sigyn raised an eyebrow “What were you thinking, my love?”  
“Revenge” Loki replied, slightly ashamed when he saw the disappointment in Sigyn’s usually kind eyes “I wanted Odin to feel the same pain as I did when I found out he had lied to me my entire life”  
“He raised you like a son”  
“He raised me in Thor’s shadow”  
“Oh my gods, can you stop being so childish for just one second?” Sigyn complained again “You could have done so much better, Loki. You could have had such a bright future”  
He looked down. Sigyn and him had been very close in the past, since Odin had united them in an arranged marriage when they were young. But Sigyn’s family rebelled against Asgard and they were banished – not much time later, Sigyn ended up killed. Loki had to mourn his lover in silence, for any sign of respect to the traitors would have ended up in punishment for himself.   
Since then, Loki had changed too much, and done too much. He was pleased to see her again, but he didn’t want to hear her views on his actions.  
“I’m sorry”  
“Whatever. We can’t really change the past now, can we?” she sighed “Hela’s been down here for a while now. She’s good company, I adore her. But honestly Loki, I died and the first thing you decide to fornicate is a giantess?”  
“…don’t judge me. Angrboda is a sorcerer, you know how much I like magic. You’d be friends”  
“I’m sure we would. At least it wasn’t a horse this time”  
“Hey, that was one time” Loki protested, and a smile popped up in Sigyn’s face. He felt relief, and all the tension in his body disappeared. He smiled as well as Sigyn gave him a hug.  
“What are you planning to do now?” she asked.  
“Haven’t really made a plan yet”  
“As usual”  
“But I know I’m going to teach Hela some sorcery. She’ll need it if she wants to fight Odin”  
“Hey, no one said anything about fighting Odin” Hela’s voice said, coming from behind the god of mischief.  
He turned around and saw her standing beside her throne. Gods, she moved with no sound at all, now that Loki was paying attention to it.  
“How long have you been listening?” Sigyn asked, slightly alarmed.  
“I never actually left, I was hiding the whole time. Anyway, I already suspected who you were, Lady Siggy. Odin told me about you when he brought me here, and so did my mother” she explained with a shrug “I’m glad you don’t hold any grudges against me for being your husband’s bastard monster-daughter. And, father, what did Lady Siggy mean when she said something about a horse?”  
“This is a funny story” Sigyn said, clearly amused “It all started when the Asgardians wanted to build a big wall…”  
“Listen, I don’t think this story is very appropriate for a child. Specially not my child” Loki interrupted “No one needs to hear about it, Sigyn”  
Hela made a disappointed face and sat on her throne. Despite being only a teenager, she looked powerful there. Maybe Helheim was truly made for Hela, in the beginning of time, and it had only been waiting for her all along.  
Sigyn and Loki approached her, standing at opposite sides of the throne. Loki never thought he’d see Sigyn like that, but the way she looked at Hela was almost maternal.  
“Listen, father, I know you want to use all this situation to go on a quest to punish Odin” Hela said, calmly looking at the god of mischief “But this is not my worry right now. I need to find my mother first, and make sure that she’s alright. I need to tell her that I’m alright”  
“We’ll do whatever you want” Sigyn assured her “But your father’s right. You need to learn magic. Your mother was a sorcerer, so is your father. There’s great potential in you, Hela”  
“Fine. I’ll learn magic. You’ll help me scape this place and we’ll go to Jötunheim find my mom” Hela agreed “And if Odin is still a problem by then, we’ll make a rebellion like none before! What do you think, father?”  
“I think that’s a great idea” Loki nodded “And I’m sure you’ll find many supporters around here”  
Hela clapped her asymmetric hands in excitement.  
“When will our lessons begin?” she asked.  
Before Loki could answer, a dead man came running into the cave. He was a ghost, obviously, with a pale body and hollow eyes. The man also had a big knife on his back.  
“My lady Hela, I have just arrived here, and I’ve been told to come and offer my service to our ruler” said the man.  
“That’s right, my lord. I’m Hela, the Queen of the Dead” said the teenager, lifting her chin and giving the man a superior look with her only eye. The way she spoke made her sound in control of everything. Loki was very proud “What is your name?”  
“I’m Sigurd Ragnarsson, my lady. I’ve always been loyal to the old gods! I knew you were the only gods in existence!” the man exclaimed “But my death wasn’t deemed worthy of Valhala, so I come here to pledge my allegiance to Helheim”  
“You are more than welcome here, Sigurd. Be at rest”  
“Thank you, my lady. If I may ask, what was the cause of my death? I didn’t see it happen, but I keep getting this weird tickling sensation on my back”  
Hela went silent for a moment. She exchanged a quick look with her father, expressionless.  
“I don’t see any physical evidence of your death, lord Sigurd. It seems to me it was of natural causes” Hela proceeded “A heart attack or something like that. Don’t you agree, my father?”  
“Absolutely”   
Sigyn simply rolled her eyes.  
She was truly Loki’s daughter. 

***  
The dark fog had eventually left, but when the Avengers recovered from the weird event, one day had passed and Loki was gone. Their memories were also erased – the last thing they remembered was bringing the god of mischief to the fjord.  
Thor was less than pleased.  
He kept throwing himself on the circular rocks – or seals, as he was calling them – to try and get something to happen, but there had been no results so far.  
“Thor, this isn’t working” Natasha said, as the ground trembled again when the god’s body hit the floor.  
“No, it will work. These are Odin’s five seals. They are made to challenge the most skillful gods, I’ve seen it in my brother’s books” Thor replied, getting ready to try to smash another rock again “If Loki disappeared, it means that he escaped through here. And if my scrawny brother did it, so can I!”  
The god of thunder threw himself on the ground again, in the hopes that he’d activate the seals.  
Little did he know that, deep underground, the daughter of chaos and witchcraft was already learning to manipulate reality.

**Author's Note:**

> \- I don't know a lot about Iceland, so if I made any mistake when talking about it, please correct me, sorry Icelandic people.  
> \- Also, I'm sorry if Loki is a bit OOC, it's hard to get his mannerisms right when writing (thanks Tom Hiddleston), and I mixed him up with mythology Loki and other Loki characters I've seen in fiction, so maybe he's not the cloesest to MCU Loki.  
> Comments? Feel free to talk to me! Roast me in the comments!


End file.
